


I give YOU spankies

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Adult baby, Age Regression, Ageplay, Daddy Ashton, Fluff, Headspace, Infantilism, Little Luke, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Tags to be added, Tantrum, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8985370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lashton Ageplay with Little! Luke and Daddy!Ash





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be a collection of one-shots based on the ageplay/infantilism lifestyle.

 

"Dadddddyyyy!" I sighed and pushed away from the desk I was currently working at, heading up the stairs to Luke's room. It was the first thing that he had said this morning, and I already knew that it was going to be a long day. Whenever Luke woke up in his headspace instead of regressing throughout the day, it pretty much guaranteed a full day of clingy, fussy toddler. But I mean, I couldn't be mad at him. When he's in his headspace of three years old, he didn't know any better.

 

 

"Hey baby-boy." I cooed as I pushed open the door slowly, putting a smile on. Luke was sitting in the middle of his bed, eyes glistening in tears and thumb firmly in his mouth. "Need to go to the bafwoom daddy" he said around his thumb, he other hand having a death grip around a stuffed penguin. "Okay baby, come on, daddy'll take you." I scooped him up onto my hip and kissed the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his strawberry shampoo.

 

 

We walked to the bathroom and I sat him down, waiting outside for him. "I's a big boy." He says, "no need daddy for da bafwoom no more." He came back out a few moments later and held up his arms, making grabby hands. "Hungwy." He lisped around his thumb, laying his head down on my shoulder.

 

 

I nodded and headed down the stairs, into the kitchen. I sat Luke in his highchair and got him a sippy-cup of juice, which he latched onto and started to pull in his ear. I smiled and pulled down the box of fruit loops, humming as I made him a small bowl of the cereal.

 

 

Once I sat it down in front of him and he started to carefully spoon it into his mouth, eating cereal on your own is a big deal for a three year old, you know; I got my own bagel and the newspaper and sat by him, wiping his chin free of milk every now and then.

 

 

"Is done, fulled up!" He yelled, kicking his feet slowly. "Okay baby boy, why don't you go watch a movie, daddy has to do some work" I said once I had sat him on the ground and wiped his face for a final time. And the gates of hell opened up and a thousand demons poured forth.

 

 

First, his face contorted and his lip started to quiver, which was a tell-tale sign of an impending tantrum. "B-but I wanna be whif you!" He cried, stamping his foot, and then sitting on the floor, fisting his hands in his hair. "Luke, baby, daddy has to-" "I WANNA BE WIF YOU!" He screamed, in full blown tantrum mode. "Luke Robert Hemmings, you quit that right now." I said, picking him up off of the floor and popping his thigh.

 

 

He went limp and continued to squall, making my job of holding him so much harder. I sat down with him in the chair and popped his leg a little harder, but to no avail. "Luke, stop this right now or I will call Uncle Mikey and tell him that Cally isn't allowed to visit for two weeks." That shut him up.

 

 

It was like someone had flipped a switch. "No, daddy, Luke be's good now. No cwy, smiley baby, yes?" He said, smiling even though his eyes stills glistened and tear tracks lined his face. "Smiley baby." I said, kissing his cheek. "Now, what is the rule when daddy has to work?" Luke furrowed his brow and thought for a moment, and then raised his hand. I laughed and pointed to him, "Yes, Lu, what is the answer?" "When daddy does big-boy work, luke has to be good alone, and shouldn't cwy, right?" "That's right baby boy, so what is Luke going to do now?" "Luke will go watch movie." "That's right."

 

 

I gave him one last kiss on the head and he hopped down, heading for the living room. Even as he walked, one hand was tugging on his ear and the other was playing with the hem of his shirt. We really must break that habit.

 

 

I sighed and got up, making quick work of washing the dishes and then went back to my office, opening the laptop back up and resuming my work. I only had a couple thousand more words to write, no big deal. A good 45 minutes passed before my door creeped open a little bit, and a head full of tousled blonde hair popped in. "Daddy, ou done?" He asked, still tugging on that godforsaken ear. "Almost baby." "Otay... I want cuddles." "Give me a little while longer, Lu." He sighed resignedly and went to leave, then bit his lip and crossed his arms.

 

 

"Give me cuddles, or I give YOU spankies." He said, trying to cock his eyebrow like I do when I'm being stern. I honestly had to refrain from laughing. "Oh really?" I asked, leaning back in my chair." He faltered and looked down sheepishly. "No, because onwy bad babies hit der daddies." "That's right baby. Now, I want you to show me how smart you are and count to ten." His eyes got as big a saucers. "Dats a bunch, but otay."

 

 

As he started to count, I finalized the final few things in my document and went to email it. "One, two, fwee, f-four, yep that wight, five, six, seben, oh, what's the loopy number? Oh yeah, eight..." as he said ten, I closed my laptop and clapped my hands. "All done!" I yelled, standing up from my desk. Luke's mouth gaped open, "Weally?" I nodded, walking around the desk. To himself, where I could barely hear him, he whispered, "I'm magic."

 

 

"Do you still want those cuddles?" "Are you cwazy daddy, of course I wants cuddles!" 


End file.
